


Grey

by missthingsplace



Series: colours [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Colours, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17, Ratings: PG, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets, each prompted by a different colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

 

 

Chapter 10: Colours: Grey

**Title: Grey**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: A world of imagination  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Rating: PG

_A/N I am feeling the need to kill hubby who woke me up by revving his very noisy motorbike on the drive because and i quote "Daisies not well" and waking me up ... men! *Resumes sneezing*  
_  
Stepping out the TARDIS doors after Jack Ianto's brow crinkled into a small frown, barely noticing the sound of the alien vessel leaving.

“I thought you said you were taking me somewhere beautiful?” Ianto asked gazing at the new world before him varying shades of grey.

“What do you see?” Jack asked, turning to his and wrapping his arms loosely around his middle.

Ianto shrugged. “Nothing but grey, grey sky, grey ground ... grey nothingness.”

“Then you're not looking properly, look with your eyes and your imagination.”

“I'm not sure I understand?”

“This whole planet is here for what you want it to be, think it and it will be there.” Jack explained. “And if you describe it to me, or vice versa then we will both see it.”

“Okay.” Ianto replied a little unsurely before closing his eyes. “I see a purple sun in an orange sky.”

“Open your eyes Ianto.”

Ianto opened them slowly and groaned. “Still grey, I can't do it.”

“I see it Ianto, you need to believe that it's real or it won't happen.”

Ianto closed his eyes again and thought the same thing, this time seeing it clearly in his head and convincing himself it was really happening. He opened his eyes again, this time his face a picture of the wonder he felt as he saw what he had imagined.

“Wow ...”

“My turn.” Jack grinned, shutting his eyes.

Ianto watched amazed as the grass beneath his feet turned from dark grey to fuchsia pink and chuckled to himself, only Jack would make the grass pink.

“I always thought grass should be pink.” Jack laughed, watching as Ianto's eyes closed again.

This time the trees in the distance changed colour, the trunks turning blank and the leaves becoming deep red as Ianto began to enjoy himself.

“Can we only change what's already here or can we add things we desire?” Ianto asked. “How come there's no one else here? I can't hear any wild life either?”

“Blank canvas, only what we want will be here, same for anyone else on the planet. We can't see them and they can't see up.”

Ianto closed his eyes again.

“You know now you have the hang of it you don't need to close your eyes.” Jack told him.

“Really?” Ianto asked, still a little in awe of the planet. “Okay, what next?” He asked himself.

A few seconds later a black and white dog came lumbering across the pink grass towards them, a huge beast of an animal that was crossed with probably too many breeds to count.

“Ben!” Ianto yelled excitedly as it approached, flinging his arms around it's neck and hugging it tight. “My dog, when I was a kid.” He told Jack as way of explanation.”

“Cute, huge but cute.” Jack replied, stroking it behind one ear. “Now, lets see.”

Ianto watched as a stone cottage formed in front of his eyes, the bricks didn't see to be of a set colour as they shimmered from one to another.

“We need somewhere to stay right, till the Doctor comes back for us?” Jack stated.

“Come on.” Ianto agreed nodding as he grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him towards it, Ben hot on their heels.

Walking in Ianto found it was exactly as he had imagined it, knowing Jack would have let him choose the décor but he was still amazed. The kitchen had a state of the art coffee machine and the bedroom a huge four poster bed, perfectly made up in the deepest blue.

“Blue?” Jack queried.

“You always look best in blue.” Ianto chuckled.

“Do I now?”

“Oh yeah.” Ianto smirked as he pulled Jack close and kissed him softly as a blazing log fire appeared along one wall of the room.

“Seems like you're happy we came here now?” Jack asked.

“I may never want to leave, when is the Doctor coming back for us?”

“One week, give or take.”

“With the Doctor that give or take could mean months or years.” Ianto grinned.

“True.” Jack agreed before kissing Ianto, interrupted by the sound of Ben mean whining a little.

“Come on boy.” Jack said, releasing his arms from around Ianto. “Don't go anywhere.” He told him as he left the cottage with the dog and returned a few minutes later.

“He now has his own comfortable kennel, a huge bowl of food and water, he'll be okay for a while.” Jack told Ianto as he pushed him slowly backwards towards the bed.

“You know, I'm beginning to think grey is the most beautiful colour in the world.” Ianto replied as he tumbled backwards onto the mattress dragging Jack down with him.

“Couldn't agree more.” Jack murmured against his lips just before he claimed them with his own.

The End.


End file.
